Pervasive devices have become an increasingly prevalent part of our lives. Pervasive devices generally include mobile devices such as cellular phones, pagers, computers, and other similar communications devices. In some instances this group may also include similar stationary devices. These devices make our lives more convenient and productive. However, there also exist some drawbacks. For example, these devices and their many audio levels and alerts, in addition to their users, can often be offensive and obtrusive in many environments.
There are several instances of censored or quieted environments where reduced or eliminated sound levels are required or desirable. Some examples of quieted environments are libraries, churches, theaters, workplaces, restaurants, classrooms, etc.
Pervasive devices generally are manually controlled by the user of the device. This means users must turn off the ring and/or other audible functions on the device when entering certain quieted environments, such as libraries, churches, theaters, workplaces, etc., in order to avoid disturbing others. One drawback to such devices is that users must be conscious of the environment and manually adjust the pervasive device before entering the environment or before using the device in order to prevent disturbing the quieted environment. Similarly, the user must remember to turn the ringer and/or other audible function back on after leaving the quieted environment in order to avoid missing calls or messages.
There currently exist several devices that are geared towards controlling pervasive devices. Generally, these devices are somewhat crudely designed and lack any intelligence as they act to disable all communications. For example, many of these devices “jam” all communications within a control area without regard to the environment or the devices whose communications they “jam”. These devices do not allow intelligent processing, account for system or user preferences, or allow for overrides for emergencies or other privileges.
Therefore a need still exists for a system and method for controlling pervasive devices within quieted environments or censored zones using sensors and controllers that support dynamic behavior such that the control is performed intelligently based on any number of policy considerations that may be programmed into the controller.